Nikola
Nikola is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use him in a story. Nikola is Noah's little brother. Appearance Nikola is a German Shepherd/Bulldog/Pit Bull mix. Like his brother, he is black, brown, and white. He has a brown face and neck. Black ears and saddle. The rest of his body is white. He has black socks with brown above them. The rest of his legs are white. He has a white tail tip followed by brown and then black. His eyes are brown. He wears a white collar with red crosses on it. He wears a pup tag exactly like Noah's but his pup tag has a red cross over the animal tracks. His pup tag is only for calling Marshall if Noah has a seizure. Uniform Nikola wears a red service dog vest covering his whole body and chest except his belly with two straps coming down are buckle together with three service dog patches on each side of his vest and his ID on his back. *This gallery is for his uniform Images (2).jpg Patch.jpg Patche.jpg Personality Nikola is an energetic pup but he is shy sometimes around others. Luckily Noah is always with him to help. Bio Nikola is born on October 14, 2014. He grew up with his parents Maxford and Purdy. Purdy kept talking about his big brother, Noah, and how he went into the Military to become an attack dog. Nikola decided to set out to find his big brother. He heard from a couple pups that he is in the Disabled PAW Patrol. He went to pup park and saw him and told him he was his little brother. Noah was happy to have a little brother. In a couple minutes, Nikola sensed something wrong with his big brother. Noah had a seizure and he was rushed to the hospital. Nikola was told he had a gift for sensing seizures and he decided to become a seizure alert dog to help his brother. He was trained by Ezri with some help from Brandy to help him study. He stays with his brother all the time just in case Noah has another seizure. In the future, he finds out that Noah's best friend, Brandy, has a crush on him. He likes her back and the two German Shepherd mixes started dating. Later on, he proposed to Brandy and they got married. Then Brandy would give birth to two healthy pups named Service and Sargent. Nikola named Service and Brandy named Sargent. They later have another pup named Andy Jr. or AJ for short named after Brandy's late Military partner, Andy Landors. Brandy named AJ too. When Noah and his mate Allsion had their pups. Nikola was happy for them. Brandy and him to spoil Moxie, MJ, Hedgehog, and Jackalope as much as their own. Catchphrases *"This service dog is ready to help!" *"Seizures got you down I will be always around!" *"If a seizure shows it's face I will be there to put in its place!" Crush Nikola's crush is Brandy. At first Brandy didn't want to have a crush on him, but the way he helps Noah made that crush on him increase tenfold. She finally told him after Noah had a seizure and their first kiss was in the hospital while Noah was asleep. A year or two they got married and had two pups named Sargent and Service. They had another pup named Andy Jr. or AJ about eight months later. Family *Father: Maxford *Mother: Purdy *Mate: Brandy *Son: Sargent *Daughter: Service *Son-in-law: Tengri *Son: Andy Jr. *Daughter-in-law: Aila *Big Brother: Noah *Sister-in-law: Allsion *Niece: Moxie *Nephew: Maxford Jr. *Niece: Hedgehog *Nephew: Jackalope *Father-in-law: World *Mother-in-law: Civil *Noah's Wolf Family: Capone, Adolpha and their pups Gai, Merrick, Tyzonn, Mysti and Atilla **Even though Nikola isn't related to Capone and his family, he still considers Capone a brother Adolpha a sister and their pups nieces and nephews. Pup Pals *Trooper: The two love to hang out together and he, later on, becomes Service's mentor. He calls Trooper "service dog buddy" *Ezri: A great friend and mentor. Nikola visits her once in a while to keep up his training. Random Facts About Nikola *Ezri was his mentor when he was training to be a seizure alert dog. She also gave him his vest, collar and pup tag. Once in a while he visits her to keep up his training. *He can sense seizures. *He is afraid of losing his family and lightning bolts. *He loves when Noah tells him about his stories about when he was an attack dog. *He loves going on missions with his big brother, Noah, watching him help animals. *He named his daughter Service after his job as a seizure alert service dog. Stories/Songs By Me: *A Service Dog Christmas *We Are One (Song Article) *Nikola's Service Dog Story By Others: *Jungle Crisis Collabs: *Pups and the Electrical Storm *Pups and the Second Mer-pups Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Service Dogs Category:Bulldogs Category:Pit bulls Category:German Shepherds Category:Males Category:Male Category:Fanon Pages Category:Male Character Category:Fanon Pups Category:Pups Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Pup Category:Puppy Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:First gen Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Mixed Breed Category:Seizure Alert Dogs Category:Male Protagonist Category:Male Pup Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy